


A Les'bee'an Romance

by WordCarpenter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bees, Carpenter Bees, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Gay Bar, Honey, Indonesia, Lesbian Character, North America, Queen Bees, Size Difference, bumble bees, megachile pluto bees, worker bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordCarpenter/pseuds/WordCarpenter
Summary: This is just a short romantic story following a lesbian Megachile Pluto worker bee named Wallace who's just immigrated to America.
Relationships: Wallace (OC)/Agatha (OC)
Kudos: 2





	1. Wallace

Hitching a ride on some humans luggage from Halmahera, Wallace was welcomed to storm clouds on the airport tarmac. The downpour started as she arrived at The Honey Pot. The motel, also a lesbian bar, was located just south of the airport tarmac: the furthest point from both neighbouring cities. She quickly situated herself in a corner booth, drying off the best she could while nursing a cup of mead.

Wallace had been harassed by her friends and family for being the smallest of her peers her whole life. Skipping last mating season to avoid further rejection had induced further alienation, to the point that leaving was the only feasible option.

"I said I'm not interested, now buzz off!"

Wallace looked to the bar where a blue-hoodied bee was apparently being harassed by two carpenter bees. They were attractive for sure, and would've been Wallace's type had they not been objectifying the bee in question. The husky bumble usually behind the counter was nowhere to be found. 

Wallace turned back to her own near-empty tumbler, empathetic to the bee's plight. Mulling over how frustrating being smaller was, she caught herself looking back at her thorax and abdomen: she was about the same size if not a little bigger than a carpenter, but her wingspan doubled theirs. For once in her life she could actually be intimidating!

Throwing back the remainder of her mead, Wallace started towards the bar, trying to figure out what to say when she got there. She could smell strong pheromones wafting from the two carpenters. It was hard not to go weak in the knees from it, let alone feel buzzed. 

Wallace blurted out, "These two bothering you, honey?" Trying her best to sound intimidating. Whether it was due to the mead, pheromones, or both, Wallace was completely oblivious to her towering physique, not to mention the volume of of her voice; its deepness sounded like she had lived in a smoking hive her whole life. The two carpenters could practically feel their wings resonate with each word; half of the crowded bar went silent to see what was up. 

The two carpenters looked to one another, flexing their wings. Were they really up for a fight over this little one? Wallace tried to see the bee's face under her blue hood, but was distracted as she felt her thorax being struck, albeit lightly (though she was sure that wasn't the intention). She stepped back as the two carpenters confronted her.

"What of it ya foreigner?" The one who had struck her spat out angrily.

"Think either one of us hadn't noticed you in the corner all night? You're no fighter! Me and my wing-girl got here first, so take off!" 

"Yeah, take off!" The one beside her chimed in. "You're not so big, we could take ya!"

It had to be the mead and hormones affecting her, as there was no other explanation for how out of character her next actions were: she fully opened her wings indoors. They were colossal compared to everything in the bar, a section of which flipped as her right wing opened.

"Who're you calling 'not so big?'" Wallace bellowed with laughter, her wings practically enveloping the two carpenters who visibly began cowering. A third carpenter; evidentially watching from the sidelines, was attempting to flank her from the left. Wallace casually flexed her wing, striking the bee with such force she doubled over onto the floor. Wallace didn't look down as the bee struggled to catch her breath, keeping her glare on the two carpenters before her.

"You two better take your friend while you still have your wings attached," the bumble behind the bar chimed in, evidentially arriving in time to witness the kerfuffle. Wallace retracted her wings, gloating as the two offenders dragged their cohort away from the bar.

Wallace looked back at the section of bar she'd destroyed. "I'm so sorry, I'll pay for that somehow," Wallace promised, not knowing fully how she'd accomplish this.

"Seems your ward has graciously decided to cover the damages," the bumble motioned to the blue-hoodied bee still at the bar, a new drink in hand. Wallace had forgotten about her in all the excitement. 

"Thank you for standing up for me, but I had everything under control," the mysterious bee spoke, slurring her words as she finished her drink and got up, staggering for a moment, and falling into Wallace's clutches. The pheromones hadn't dispersed since the carpenters left; if anything they were stronger than ever! As the blue-hooded bee looked up at Wallace's strong jaw line, a glint of light flashed from her forehead. Wallace couldn't believe her misfortune: she was holding a princess who was drunk off her legs.


	2. Carpenters

Wallace helped the princess back to her booth in the corner, making sure the hoodie continued obscuring her tiara.

"I'm going to be separated for this for sure." Wallace berated herself as she helped the young bee into the booth, turning to the barkeep, "Two sugar waters please." 

The princess shooed her off.  
"Leave me alone to drink! I want to forget it's mating season," she hiccuped, her head slowly swaying back and forth. "These stupid pheromones make everyone nuts, and I can't do a thing about it!"

"Your highness, please, let's get you hydrated so I can take you ba–hold on, it's mating season here?! Please tell me you shouldn't be out there starting a new colony!"

"Don't get your thorax in a twist." The princess snorted as their sugar waters arrived. She quickly downed hers before grabbing the other, "I'm not of age till next year, not that it matters." She downed the second mug. "I never want to be a queen."

Wallace had just ordered another two sugarwaters, sitting herself across from the upset princess. "Your highness please–" 

"Stop it with this 'highness' crap! I have a name: Agatha!" The bartender seemed to pay their conversation no mind as she served the two, trading the empty cups for full ones.

"Fine, Agatha." Wallace lowered her voice to a hushed tone, trying not to draw any more attention to themselves than they already had. "Don't say such things." 

"Why not, and why should you care?" Agatha hissed back, the realization dawning on her. "You're worried I'll have you separated, aren't you?" 

Wallace looked down at her drink and sipped quietly. Agatha beamed. "Well you should be! Maybe I'll be generous and spare you, that is, 'if' you do what I say."

"Oh," Wallace replied hesitantly. "What would that be?"

Agatha stared into space for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "Well for starters get this piss-water out of my face and bring me more mead!"

Wallace thought about her situation as the princess tried to get the bartender's attention. She had left her home for being chastised about her size. Now this princess was treating her like she owned her: it didn't feel much better than where she was coming from. Wallace drank the rest of her sugar water, putting the cup down forcefully.

"With all due respect, Agatha, I think you've had enough. And let's not forget I just saved your ass." Wallace stared down at Agatha. She was small. Wallace could easily overpower her. The hundreds of workers from her hive were another matter though; her strength was nothing compared to that of a hive. She curtailed her comment. "The least you could do is not have me separated." 

"What do you propose we do then? I'm not going to make it back to my hive, not in this rain."

"No, I suppose not," Wallace sighed. She thought over her options, signaling the bartender for another round of sugar waters before looking back at Agatha. "Why don't we just talk?"

"Belay that order; bring us two meads!" Agatha seemed to hold the authority here, unsurprisingly, as two meads were brought to the table. 

Wallace grimaced at the thought of Agatha getting any bossier from drinking, and made a decision; albeit a foolish one in retrospect: she wasn't going to let Agatha drink another drop of alcohol. Quickly downing her own mug, she grabbed Agatha's and did the same. Agatha ordered again, only to have the same outcome. She was frustrated, but a conniving smile quickly spread across her mandibles.

"Alright, we'll talk. Tell me where you're from and what brought you here?" Agatha ordered another round for the two, well, 'one' of them. 

Over the next two rounds Wallace summarized her life story, the mead easing her tongue. She'd never talked this much about herself in her life. Her head was starting to feel heavy as she finished her seventh mead, unsteadily holding the eighth in her other hand. Effects from the pheromones Agatha was producing were getting harder and harder to ignore: Wallace was feeling more and more of a compulsion to do something, anything, around her.  
"You said earlier 'you'll never be a queen', why's that?" 

Agatha said nothing for a long moment, then perked up. "Sorry, I was admiring in your exotic... features. What did you ask?" 

Wallace had already noted she was much much bigger and darker than her counterpart. Was it the mead or Agatha's pheromones making it hard to not objectify the beauteous form before her. And what was with that last comment? Was Agatha flirting with her?

"I asked," Wallace paused, downing her eighth mead of the evening, "why don't you want to be a queen?"

"Well, I've been fighting with my mother for the past few months because I have absolutely zero interest in mating. I ran, much like you it seems, from my problems, and the rain brought me here."

"So you're not a les'bee'an?"

Agatha blushed.

Shit, Wallace thought, did I just say that?

"I don't know, it's not like I haven't considered it bu–Wallace, did you–"

"–No, no I most definitely did not."

"You made a bee pun. That's so hilarious and trashy, I love it!"

Wallace was feeling dizzy.  
"Well I've embarrassed myself enough for the night, I'm heading to my room. If you do decide to fly tonight try not to drown out there, okay?" Wallace stumbled out of the booth towards the back where the bar connected to the motel.

"Aww, you're leaving? Can't you stay?"

Wallace paused, swaying on the spot, surveying the damage she'd done to the bar. "Pretty sure I've overstayed my welcome. I don't think you could clear my name if your hive found me with you in a lesbian bar. Plus, with all this mead in me your pheromones are kicking the crap outta my brain."

"Well, alright, hopefully I'll see you around then."

"As doubtful as I am of that, yes, that would be nice." Wallace smiled, then spun around haphazardly, heading out for the motel entrance.


	3. Bee Motel

Wallace was grateful for one thing regarding the carpenters: it ensured her there were oversized rooms available. Rooms were little more than a place to sleep, granted, but the extra space made all the difference. 

She collapsed shortly after entering her room, and awoke some unknown amount of time later to an unpleasant jabbing at her side. 

"Wake up Wallace! Hey, wake up!"

It was princess Agatha. She was in Wallace's room, covered in droplets of water. 

"What-what are you doing here?" Wallace groggily inquired.

"I tried to fly home but had to turn back because of the rain. I used all my pollen to pay for our tabs and what you did to the bar, and had nothing left for a room. I told the barkeep that I was staying with you."

Wallace held her head and slowly sat up. 

"Sorry for not asking you beforehand if I could stay, I was just so cold and wet."

"Well I can't have you dying on me, so let's get you dried off."

Wallace spent the next 10 minutes getting as many of the droplets off her body. She managed to scoop up the smaller ones with her tarsus, hurriedly moving back and forth from her to the entrance to throw them out into the rain. 

After several failed attempts at scooping up the larger droplets she resorted to sucking as much as she could into her mouth and spitting it out at the entrance. Agatha seemed reluctant to this method but, failing to think of an alternative, hesitantly acquiesced.

Wallace noticed Agatha blushing as she combed over her small body, pausing briefly when her mouth passed over a particularly sensitive area, and eliciting a faint moan. 

She preoccupied herself with the pulsations of her headache. Combined with the pheromones that had by now had filled her room, nearly all of her capacity to think had been halted.

"There," Wallace announced as she finished drying Agatha, "that should help somewhat." 

"But I'm still cold," Agatha shivered, mandibles chattered as she wrapped all 4 of her arms around her thorax.

"Yes, well, um..." Wallace struggled to thinking over her options. She watched Agatha's small body shake as she thought hard on how to warm up her new 'roommate'.  
"I'm going to have to warm you up with my body." Wallace stepped towards her.

"W-w-what are you saying?" Agatha stammered, stepping away from Wallace and putting all eight of her tarsus against the wall behind her.

"What I'm saying is that in order to get you warm I'll have to lie next to you. I'm almost twice your size, and generate enough residual heat to bring your temperature up."

Agatha seemed to breath a sigh of relief, letting her hands fall back to her sides despite her face showing signs of disappointment. 

"I also don't see the rain slowing down any time before daybreak, so you might as well spend the night."

"S-so I have to s-sleep with you?" Agatha was blushing hard. "H-how do I know you won't t-try something?" Her words stumbled past her mandibles.

Wallace hadn't moved from where she stood for some time. She felt the pheromones pulsing throughout her as if they made up every fluid in her body. In an effort to get her thoughts back in order she shook her head, taking a step forward.

What her body wanted to do she did not know, but whatever it was she desperately wanted to do it. "I'm really trying Agatha! It's so hard to think straight with your pheromones as concentrated as they are in here." She staggered towards the entrance, taking in several long breaths between raindrops colliding with her head and antenna.


	4. Chapter 4

Agatha saw the towering bee struggling to remain in control. She herself couldn't fault her for that. After all, her moods were intense and sporadic at their best since mating season arrived. 

As Wallace turned to face her she backed herself against the wall again, frightened at what a large bee like Wallace could do to her, and how powerless she would be to stop any of it. At the same time she felt intensely drawn to Wallace, even more so than when she'd dried her so intimately earlier. 

Agatha caught herself feeling thrilled at the thought of Wallace doing something to her. 

Wallace took several steps forward. She was less than a wing's length away from her now. Agatha looked away, wincing in preparation for whatever was to come, her body on fire with excitement. Was this going to be how she first mated? Could she, no, 'would' she survive it? How would it feel with another female bee? These questions and a hundred others buzzed about in her head, and went into a frenzy when she felt all four of Wallace's large tarsus' take hold of hers.

"Agatha, look at me." 

Agatha looked back at Wallace, who was bowing down before her. She spoke purposefully and steadily, struggling as she put her thoughts into words.

"I don't know what my body wants to do right now. This feeling is very intense and I've never experienced anything like it! What I do know is that I respect you as an individual. Your wants and desires are yours and yours alone, and I would never want to do anything to hurt you."

A cool breeze wafted into the room, washing relief over Agatha's trembling body.

"Right now you're freezing cold, and I can't have you dying when I can do something about it." Wallace moved over to the sleeping area. "However you have a say in this as well. If you feel safer keeping away from me I understand."

Agatha remained shivering on the spot for a moment. She barely knew this bee, but every part of her felt she could trust Wallace. 

She walked over and stood above her, briefly considering what could happen if she lied down next to her, and compared dying from being wet and cold to dying from a humongous foreign bee breaking her body in a fit of passion. 

Agatha chose the latter, and laid down with her back to Wallace, scootching up against her thorax and abdomen. Wallace's arms and legs wrapped around her body as she dislocated her wings from her thorax, and began to vibrate. 

Agatha slowly began to warm up, both her and Wallace remaining silent. The hum of Wallace vibrating body filled the room, which seemed so much bigger now that she was lying on her side. Her thoughts wandered to the concepts of fate and destiny; about how long a queen bee's life was. 

When Wallace broke the silence it was calmly and quietly. "You must be warmed up by now Agatha, you're free to move away from me if you like."

Agatha paused. She had been warm for some time, and didn't want Wallace to stop. 

"I am warm, but I'd like to be held by you for a bit. It feels nice."

Wallace gently tightening her arms around her.

"I'd like that."


End file.
